


Stupid Bastard

by thinkfirst



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkfirst/pseuds/thinkfirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. The Inquisitor is a Mage who hates Cullen, wants-front-row-seats-to-watch-Cullen-be-turned-to-into-a-broodmother-hates Cullen and has no problem letting him know at every turn.</p>
<p>I would love to see Cullen ask the Inquisitor why s/he hates him so much only to have the him/her throw every single thing that he allowed to happen in the gallows back in his face. How he allowed the mages to abused, raped, tortured, tranquiled without causes and flat out murdered for the templars amusement.</p>
<p>Bonus:</p>
<p>-If the Inquisitor ran into one of the mages from the Gallows and recounted how Cullen had walked in on him/her being raped by one of the another templars, Alirk, Karras, or an OC, and how they begged Cullen for their help only to have him apologize to the templar raping them and walk away.</p>
<p>-S/he found out that he was a support of the Tranquil Solution.</p>
<p>-For the Inquisitor to have been a mage in the Gallows and recounts to Cullen in vivid detail all the things he allowed to happen to him/her and all the other mages.</p>
<p>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=42838379#t42838379</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Bastard

Lora is in the middle a rather exciting story of the Champion of Kirkwall when she is interrupted by someone clearing their throat, she lets out an annoyed sigh as she recognized the voice. She marks her page before she snaps the book closed as she looks up to sees Cullen standing in the doorway of the Library. She doesn't even try and stop the grunt of disgust when she looks at him.

"What in the Void do you want templar," Lora asks with a sneer spitting out the word _templar_ like it is a curse.

When he flinches at her disgust in her voice she smiles, which quickly falls when he closes the door to the library and starts walking toward her but comes to a complete stop when he sense her magic building as she calls her magic to her hands with an ice spell at the tip of her tongue.

He quickly holds his hands up and says, "I just want to talk,"

Lora release her magic as she picks her book back up and opens it to her marked page as she says, "We have nothing to say. Now leave and leave the door open on your way out,"

"No Inquisitor," Cullen says defiantly but quickly takes a few steps back when Lora's head snaps back up and she glares at him.

"What do you mean ‘No’?" Lora growls as she glares at Cullen.

Cullen clears his throat as he shifts from on foot to other before he says, "We need to speak,"

Lora growls again as she snaps her book closed again and lays it on the table next to her before she says, "Fine. You have one minute and no more so speak fast,"

"Thank you Inquisitor," Cullen says as he walks over to the chair next to Lora before he says, "I need to know why you hate me? From the first moment we met you have hated me and I want to know why."

Lora gives Cullen a flat look before she says, "You don't remember do you? Of course not. After all the mages that were raped, tortured and murdered was common place in the Gallows. DO NOT SPEAK. You will listen.

"I have been more than kind to you. Even after all the lies I have heard you spread about the mages in the Gallows how we were all Blood mages and abomination. How we were all corrupt and evil when it was you and your ilk who were corrupt and evil. How we tormented the templars. When it was you who tormented us!”

“I have held my tongue thought all of your lies. I remember how you bastards would pit unarmed and unarmored mages drugged with magebane against fully armed and armored templars for fun. Or how you would come into our cells and rape us. I even remember you walking in on my ra…” Lora chokes up on the word ‘rape’. She clenches her jaw taking several deep breaths before continuing,  
“You walked in on my attack. Do you remember that? Do you remember how I begged you to help me as I was pinned under Karras? How I begged you to make him stop? Do you remember what you did?” Lora pauses again giving him a hard look and knows he remember because he is looking everywhere but at her.

Lora nods her head slowly as she snarls, “Yes. Yes you do remember. You apologized to Karras, to my attacker. You apologized for interrupting and told him to carry on as you turned around and WALKED AWAY,”

"There is so much more! I have seventeen-years worth of pain and suffering I have to deal with for there rest of my life. Suffering you and yours cause me. And there are so many more mages out there that suffered longer than I did. That is why I hate you and if you weren't so good at your bloody job you Stupid Bastard I would skin you alive and leave your worthless carcass hanging from a tree. Now get the Void of my library. And don't close the bloody door,"

Cullen swallows thickly before he stands from the chair and with a shallow bow he says, "Thank you for your time Inquisitor," 

Lora just scoffs at him before she picks up her book and begins reading again ignoring him.

He leaves the room quickly making sure not to close the door behind him. He always knew that his time and crimes of the Gallows would catch up with him but he didn't think he would be severing under one of the many mages he had wronged in his life. Now he can only hope that he stays useful because he knows that if he ever loses that the Inquisitor will kill him slowly and painful and not even lose wink of sleep over it.


End file.
